


Trust and Trepidation

by Bluecrayon



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Implied Sexual Content, Minor Character(s), Slurs, Swearing, Unrequited Love, Verbal Abuse, ryumako - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 21:01:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6536185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluecrayon/pseuds/Bluecrayon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not a day goes by that Ryuko is not thankful for her wonderful girlfriend and the love she's brought to her heart. She couldn't see herself loving anyone but Mako. Yet all is not well. In a world which can be so cruel to those who are different, Ryuko finds herself fretting for Mako's sake. But since when has it ever been Mako who's needed a little reassurance?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust and Trepidation

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place approximately one year after the events of the Kill la Kill OVA. It can tie in with my other RyuMako work, but it is its own story unto itself.

There had never been a lot of planning that went into their evenings together. They’d both finished work for the week, and so Saturdays had become the regular date night. Normally, they’d go out for a couple of drinks, maybe get a bite to eat, nothing too special. Fancy restaurants were pretty much out of the question, but neither minded too much; anything overly extravagant wasn’t really their style anyway. Tonight, having both already eaten, they decided a local bar would be a fitting first stop.

As Ryuko brushed her hair in the mirror, she noticed the reflection of her girlfriend saunter up and take her own likeness in an embrace from behind. She gazed down to see Mako's arms wrapped around her middle, and felt Mako’s cheek press against her back, her soft hair tickling the nape of her neck.

Ryuko smiled. “Just about done, babe,” she said, as she ran the brush through her hair again before trying to fix the collar of her shirt. With the top buttons undone, she wore it beneath a stylish sweater vest. Mako thought she looked beyond ravishing.

“Ryuko-chan, do you think this is okay, or should I go with the blue one?” Mako asked, releasing her grip and standing back a little.

Ryuko turned around to see Mako wearing a short black skirt and holding up a dark blue one of nearly imperceptible difference. Honestly, she didn’t know why she still asked her these sort of questions. In her own opinion, she sucked at fashion; it was Mako after all who’d picked out the clothes she was wearing right now. And while perhaps she wouldn’t have chosen this attire on her own accord, she had to admit, she’d come to appreciate some of the more mature styles of clothing Mako had found for her lately. In fact, she very much enjoyed the idea that her girlfriend took the time to find clothes for her in the first place.

Ryuko stared at the seemingly indistinguishable items, narrowing her eyes a little. 

“I like… the one you’re wearing,” she said, hoping that was the right choice even though her answer had sounded more like a question.

“Yeah, me too. But then the blue… Ah, never mind. I know I can always count on you, Ryuko-chan.”

Ryuko just smiled. She might not have completely understood, but Mako’s faith in her never failed to fill her with a warmth which she welcomed.

Turning back to her preparations, Ryuko began to search. “Shit, what happened to all my hair ties?”

“Don’t worry about it,” Mako said, moving closer once again she raised a hand to Ryuko’s temple and ran her fingers through her shoulder length hair. “You know I like it best when you wear your hair out.”

“Yeah,” she sighed. “Well then, out it is,” she shook her head from side to side as to emphasise her point.

Mako giggled and leant in to give her an affectionate peck on the cheek. “Alright, let’s go,” she said taking Ryuko by the hand and leading her towards the door. It embarrassed Ryuko a little knowing that to this day Mako could still make her blush so strongly with the simplest of affections.

As they stepped out of the apartment together, Ryuko made sure to lock the door behind them. Their apartment was located in the inner city which saw its fair amount of crime. One might have been forgivin for thinking that Ryuko would have seen some money after the collapse of REVOCS, being the daughter of the world’s most influential CEO. Unfortunately, this was not the case, as it turned out that REVOCS had a lot of creditors before even beginning to find any of the money they were sued for. Fortunately, Satsuki had quickly taken the reigns of the business, and with the help of her associate Rei, had seen to its dissolution completely, effectively leaving them with nothing, but not owning anyone either.

Ryuko and Mako both reached out simultaneously and found each other’s hands without looking. She saw Mako give her a little smile from the corner of her eye and felt as though her heart might melt then and there. Holding hands was fairly routine now, especially while walking. Ryuko had never paid it too much mind in the past, always assuming it was something Mako liked to do to feel safer. Or at least that was until the day she’d noticed her hand looking for Mako's instinctively, only to find she was alone, and she instantly missed the warmth and security her girlfriend's hand so wordlessly offered. Ryuko allowed her fingers to find their familiar home interlocked with Mako's and smiled too, cherishing the feeling.

A warm day had given way to a mild and pleasant evening. And though the city allowed for few stars to find them beneath its aura, streetlights and canyons of neon amiably took their place, cascading together, as though pretending to meet at some place far off in the distance.

“The lights look so pretty tonight,” Mako said. “And when you squint at them they look even cooler!”

Ryuko gave it a go. “Woah, you’re right,” she said, noting how the lights streaked in all directions. “Hey, that’s pretty cool.”

They kept doing it for a while as they walked hand in hand, eyes barely open, and both grinning like idiots. People who passed them might've wondered exactly what kind of drugs they were on. It wasn’t a narcotics-fuelled happiness that powered them, however, simply love.

It seemed so long ago, Ryuko had fallen in love with Mako, and without even realising it. They’d been so close in so many romantic ways before Ryuko had confessed her true feelings that it was almost laughable. And, in fact, they did often laugh about it. Her, Mako, Satsuki… Mako’s family... … the former elite four… who loved to claim they’d known she was queer all along. Ryuko continued to squint, though now out of mild annoyance.

She felt more comfortable with her sexuality nowadays, never fighting her feelings, just accepting that they were a part of her, and as Mako liked to remind her, one of the best parts. She was still acutely aware, however, that she was in the minority when it came to that acceptance: sadly, their society was not as progressive as some. Ryuko could handle the occasional disrespect, but she still feared for Mako; some of the hurtful things people said could destroy her confidence. It was for this reason that she kept her public displays of affection to a minimum.

On top of all of this, there were other feelings which occasionally surfaced inside of her she didn’t like. Despite trying to be more mindful towards her own emotions, Ryuko still couldn’t put her finger on exactly what these feelings were and why she had them. She gave Mako a cautious glance and wondered to herself if she too had these feelings. Quickly, she realised that was silly: her thoughts were her own, and whatever was troubling her, like any cloud, would soon pass. She thought about Mako and how much light she brought to her heart. Maybe Mako would know what was bothering her, after all, she probably understood her better than anyone else. However, Mako seemed so carefree and uninhibited by negative emotion; Ryuko didn't want to bother her with something she couldn't even begin to describe herself.

Another pang of something distasteful. Horrible. _Just stop trying to think about it, she thought. Stop worrying so much, Ryuko-chan. You have a beautiful girlfriend who loves you, and… Wait. Did I just-_

“I said, stop worrying so much, Ryuko-chan,” Mako said smiling, breaking her from her reverie. “It’ll kill ya, ya know?”

“How did you know I was-”

“The look on your face.”

“…”

“Sometimes I see you go… somewhere else.”

“Tell me about it,” she said, her voice giving away slightly more frustration she’d intended.

Mako, despite here antics, was, as Ryuko had come to realise, incredibly perceptive. She’d occasionally have these extraordinary and unexpected nuggets of insight. Lately, Ryuko had started to wonder if they were perhaps a more refined version of her impromptu and sporadic speeches she still sometimes pulled from left field.

“I’m sorry babe, I don’t really know what’s up with me lately." She said, feeling a little deflated.

“Ryuko,” Mako said calmly, taking hold of her arm, causing them both to stop walking. “How about you just stay here, with me tonight.”

Ryuko chuckled. “Mako, I'm right here, I'm not going anywhere. Why would I leave?”

“No,” Mako said, smiling softly as she moved in and positioned her hands around Ryuko's waist. “We’re both right here, going to have a good time. There’s no need to go wandering off in that cute head yours.” Mako moved her head in, and Ryuko lowered her own until their foreheads touched.

Ryuko tried her best to say something… anything, to return even a minute amount of the same affection. She felt emotion welling up in her chest. Never had she let anyone into her heart like Mako, and certainly never had she allowed anyone to touch the trauma that bit at the fringes of her mind. The trauma that was seemingly content to take a back seat, yet ever present. A silent passenger – horrible to acknowledge, yet dangerous to ignore.

"Just be here," Mako whispered, standing on tippy-toes.

“I’m here,” Ryuko said softly, “I’m yours.”

Suddenly their lips closed around each other’s and Mako began to kiss her with a passionate urgency.

Time seemed to stand still as they held each other, taking short sharp breaths of air through their noses. Ryuko felt as though all of her troubles were beginning to disintegrate as she stood proud, straightening her shoulders with strength renewed, connected to Mako, holding her close. Ryuko’s hands quickly found the kind, feminine curve of Mako's hips below her short skirt. She felt the heat radiating from Mako’s bust… and her own.

“Mmm…” Mako exhaled with a small moan gifting Ryuko with the sweet, beautiful taste she’d come to love. She took it into her lungs and held it as though it were the most precious gift she’d ever been given. Then she returned it, a unique mix of them both no one else could ever share.

It was all she could do to stop herself, as she wanted to make another move, to take things another step. But now was not the time, nor the place. She pulled away slowly, and as they both opened their eyes again, Ryuko became enraptured in Mako’s hypnotic gaze. _This is it,_ she thought. _This is why we're alive... The reason we fought... The moments that make it all worth it._

The entire world could have disappeared in the seconds that followed. They both felt giddy with passion as their heartbeats pounded quickly. Ryuko felt as if something more than blood was coursing through her. Raw, unrequited emotion. They were nearly zoned out to everything: zoned out to the bright lights, to the traffic, the passers-by – some who smiled, others turning away quickly, one who told them to get a room, throwing in a heartless slur for good measure.

“Mako...” Ryuko began.

“I don’t care,” Mako said challengingly as she stared into her eyes with an intense fixation. “I don’t care about them, I never have. You don’t need to protect me from them, Ryuko-chan. Let them see us… say what they like. I only care about you,” her tone softened, “and I love you.”

Tears began to form in the corners of Ryuko's eyes. She didn't try to hide it. Mako had meant everything she’d said. Her gaze shifted downward.

“Mako… you… dammit, you dork,” Ryuko said smiling. “When did you get so romantic?” She looked up at Mako, high cheekbones accentuated with a grin etched wide on her face. With eyes shimmering and heart alight, she’d said the only thing that made sense, the only thing left unsaid.

“I love you too.”

 

**********************************************************************************

 

The バーコード was the closest bar to their apartment. Certainly, it was not the classiest bar in the city, and it left a lot to be desired in terms of its aesthetics and some of its patrons, but the bar staff were always friendly, and the music never pumped at painful volume. Maybe this was the reason it didn't attract the same volumes of unruly youth and drunken party-goers some of the more popular bars did. The dimmed atmosphere was something they both enjoyed, at least while having an evening of their own.

There was no line, and the bouncer let them in without question. It was fairly dim inside, meaning their eyes didn't have to adjust as they entered. Ryuko told Mako she just had to go to the bathroom and asked her if she could get them the first drinks and find them somewhere to sit.

Mako made her way to the bar and waited to be served. She worried about Ryuko and why she'd seemed somewhat despondent earlier. They'd known each other for long enough that she could be fairly confident when something was amiss. But she was always careful when talking to Ryuko about the things that were troubling her, allowing her to share only what she wanted. She knew there was a lot of pain in her past, and she didn't want to step on something that could hurt her. Something she regretted not doing so well in the past. It was a slow process getting Ryuko to open up about these things, but she was patient, and never would she force her to talk about something she didn’t want to.

While she was waiting, she noticed a figure sidle up to the bar beside her. A dark haired man, clean cut with a solid jaw. He was dressed in a long, black jacket and leant forward, elbows and forearms on the bar. He didn't so much as move for a while, apparently thinking, whilst his eyes scrutinised the array of labelled bottles behind the bar. Eventually, he turned to Mako with a single fluid motion.

"So, what finds you here, by yourself, in a place like this?" He asked, his tone curious, seeming genuinely intrigued.

"Oh, I'm not by myself," she said, "I'm just waiting for my girlfriend. She’ll be here in a minute."

"I see, well, can I buy you a drink while you wait?"

"Oh, you'd do that?" Mako asked.

"Of course," he smiled with a shrewd grin.

"As long as you buy one for Ryuko-chan too!"

The dark haired man looked around for this character she’d named but ordered three drinks anyway. The bartender displayed charisma in getting their beverages, though gave the other man a sideward glance as he moved on.

"Thanks!" Mako said happily.

"It's my pleasure, really. You know, this isn't a nice place for a girl to be alone, I reckon you should stick with me until your friend gets here."

Mako looked at him while taking a sip of her mix drink. "Na, I think go I'll find somewhere to sit," she said and took the drinks, starting to walk towards a table.

"You know," he said, starting to follow, "I'm usually not this forward with women, but I happen to think you're very attractive.” 

Mako turned back to face the man. "Oh, I'm sorry, I'm gay," she said without missing a beat as she tilted her head and smiled again, clearly he'd just misunderstood before.

"Well..." he said, obviously taken aback, "of all the ways I've ever been turned down, I have to admit, that's a new one. No, but seriously," he reached out and put his hand on Mako's shoulder.. _"this isn't a nice place for a girl to be alone._ Whadd'ya say you text your friend and tell her you're at another bar and we get out of here and go somewhere more private?" She stopped smiling.

Mako started to pull away, and she heard a voice from behind call out.

"What the hell’s going on?"

The both turned around to see Ryuko walking towards them.

"Who the fuck are you?!" she demanded. "Get your hand off my girlfriend!"

“The fuck?” the man said, backing up a little, the imminent threat putting a tear in his bravado. "So you weren't kidding, huh... "

Ryuko was quickly between them with eyes angrier than they'd been in a long time. She stared daggers at the man. "You wanna explain yourself, you fucking creep!?" she shot with venom.

"You know," he said, turning back to Mako and regaining composure, "it's pretty rude to accept a drink from someone and just walk away."

Ryuko looked to Mako, confused.

"He offered to pay for our drinks," she shrugged.

She spun back to the man. She could deal with Mako's odd definitions of social norms later.

"Clearly, she's not interested, so get lost!"

People around them were starting to pay attention to the commotion. 

He started to move away, looking as though he was going to leave them alone. But then he stopped. 

“And what makes you think she's so interested in you? Don’t kid yourself. You queer bitches think you’re all that. But trust me,” he pointed at Mako and looked Ryuko dead in the eyes. _“Trust me,_ as soon as she gets a dick in her, she’ll forget all about you. You’re nothing but a little experiment. A fling! You couldn’t even begin to satisfy her the way a man could. Ha ha ha, take my advice, the sooner you learn that the better.”

“That’s not true, Ryuko-chan, you know I’d-”

"You better leave right now! Before I really fucking lose my cool..." she said, holding back a lot more anger than she showed.

"Or what?" he continued to laugh. "You think you can take me, you fucking dyke?"

"Please, leave us alone!" Mako shouted. 

"I OUGHTA MASH YOUR FACE INTO THE FUCKING FLOOR, YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" Ryuko barked at him.

Now literally everyone in the bar was watching them.

"Ryuko, stop! You're scaring me!" Mako cried out in desperation.

Ryuko turned to Mako, her furious expression immediately changing to one of concern. Mako’s eyes were large and frightened, and her mouth was strained, lips quivering to stay shut. This was bad. This wasn't what she wanted at all.

"Fuck you,” she spat at the man. “Come on, Mako, let's get out of here."

Quickly, she took Mako's hand and led her out of the bar.

"Yeah, I thought so..." he muttered, turning away.

As much as Ryuko wanted to turn back around and beat him to within an inch of his life, she kept walking. Suddenly, Mako spun around just before they were at the door.

"Ryuko-chan saved the world, you know!" She shouted back into the bar before they were outside.

Once outside, they kept walking, rounding a corner to a much less populated street. It was about a block before Ryuko finally stopped.

"I'm sorry, Ryuko-chan," Mako said, "this is all my fault."

"No... It's not your fault, Mako… it’s mine. I should’ve never left you there by yourself…"

Ryuko stared at the ground with her bangs covering her eyes, the horrible pain inside her becoming more present with each passing moment. Her chest started to rise and fall sharply as her whole body clenched, trying to hold back tears. She took a step forward and reached out taking hold of a street sign. A harrowing sound came as she slowly fell to her knees. The pavement was hard and cold, but Mako was right there beside her with an arm around her. Ryuko made another agonising noise under her breath and squeezed tight on the steel pole.

"Shhh, shhh, Ryuko-chan, it's okay, I’m here, just let it out... it's okay..." Mako comforted her, gently rubbing her shoulders and back as she held her close.

Ryuko let go of the pole and turned to face Mako, falling into her embrace. Ryuko lay her face onto Mako's shoulder and cried. She cried harder than she had in a very long time.

"Shhh, It's okay, Ryuko-chan, I'm here. Don't worry about what that loser said." Mako whispered to her. "We're okay now. We’ll be okay."

"It's... not that," Ryuko muttered between sobs, her voice hitching.

It was that. It was that a lot. But not just that.

"Alright," Mako said calmly, she closed her eyes and simply continued to hold her.

After a while, her sobs began to get quieter and, Mako leant back a little and brushed the wet hair out of Ryuko's face. "Let's go home," she said. "We'll catch a taxi, okay?"  
Ryuko nodded, and Mako looked around spotting a bench not far away. Taxis rolled past regularly, and hailing one shouldn't be too hard.

"Okay," she smiled. "Let's stand up. Can you do that for me?"

Another nod, and they both slowly began to rise to their feet. As they stood, Mako didn't fail to notice the very conspicuous indents Ryuko's grip had left in the pole, quietly she was glad she hadn’t been on the end of that. Slowly they made their way towards the bench seat.

"I'm sorry, Mako," Ryuko said as they reached the seat. “I’m sorry I’m like this. I’m sorry for a lousy evening.”

"Nooo... no, no, no," Mako soothed, putting her arm around her as they sat down. "You did so well Ryuko-chan. You were so brave, back there... I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't shown up." She caught sight of a taxi as it drove past, but she let it go; there would be more.

"Mako, p-please.” Ryuko was choked up again.

"Shhh, it's okay, don’t talk now."

"Mako, please don't leave me!" She was crying again.

Mako was surprised. "Ryuko-chan, I'm right here, I'm not going anywhere. Why would I leave?" she asked, her concern clearly evident.

"Everybody leaves..." she didn’t so much reply as she did mouth the words. "You... you could be with anyone... Anyone you wanted who could make you happy... You wouldn't have to worry about what they said, Mako. What they said about us... about me. You could be happier... You could be happier… without… me..." Those last words had been clearly excruciating for her. Tears streamed down her face, and Mako took her into an embrace once again, letting her find her shoulder, still damp from before. 

"Is that what this is about? Mako asked quietly. “You’re worried I’m going to leave… that I’ll stop loving you.” A sobering silence broken by the sobs of her distraught girlfriend told her all she needed to know.

"I'm not going to leave you," she said sternly. "Not now. Not ever. I love you, Ryuko-chan, you know that."

Ryuko pulled back from her. "I'm a mess, Mako!" She put her head in her hands." You deserve better than this! You deserve better than me."

“But I love you!” Mako cried out, “Please, Ryuko-chan, I-love-you-I-love-you-I-love-you!”

She was met with no response. She tried to think as hard as she could for anything she could say… anything to convince her girlfriend that her love for her was eternal. Her hands were trembling. Now very scared that she could lose the most important thing in her life, the only thing that’d ever truly meant something. Her gaze shifted to the ground. She felt the heat run down her cheeks.

"B-but I don't want anyone else," she said quietly. "I've _never_ wanted anyone else..."

Ryuko looked up at her. 

"No one's ever made me feel the way Ryuko-chan has. You were the first person to ever call me a friend...” she turned to Ryuko. “For the first time I could say, 'hey, that Ryuko-chan; _she's my friend.’”_

“Mako, no… you’re crying.”

As choked up as she was, Mako continued, “I didn't know I was going to fall in love with you the way I did, though,” a tiny smile began to pull at the edges of her mouth. “I didn't even r-really know what love was. I just liked being around you. You didn't pick on me or… pretend I didn't exist. You saved my life. And from that moment on, I wanted to be around you all the time. You inspired us. You gave us all hope… and you let me feel real happiness… You… gave me a reason to be alive... Of course I fell in love with you, Ryuko-chan; I feel for you so hard. 

"But then… something magical happened, Ryuko-chan. Something very special… You loved me back.”

“I do, Mako!” Ryuko cried, “I do love you back! I’ll always love you,” she hugged her tight.

They held each other for several moments, and tears came unimpeded.

"Ryuko-chan... ?" Mako continued from within her embrace, "you remember when I told you that the safest place is right next to you? Well, I meant that, and I still mean it. You're the bravest person I know... the bravest person I've ever known. Sitting here right next to you is the only place in the world I want to be right now."

"Thank you…" Ryuko said.

"I don’t know what it is you must be going through," Mako said slowly, "but I promise… you don't ever have to worry about me leaving. Because I want to stay with you. Because there can never be a bad day if I'm with you. Because you're my best friend... you’re my whole world... and I love y-"

She was cut off by the sudden contact of Ryuko's lips against her own. Ryuko’s eyes were screwed tightly shut as she held Mako and kissed her with such passion Mako thought she might pass out. Ryuko's hands were wrapped tight around Mako's body, their torsos facing each other. Together they sank deeply into the kiss.

It wasn't the same type of passion as their last kiss: that had been a hot and needy display of affection, and this was somehow different, Mako thought. This was something that came from somewhere deeper, attached to many more emotions than the ones on display. More of a “thank you” better expressed through actions than words. That didn't make this kiss any better or worse than the last, just different.

They broke off the kiss, a strand of saliva breaking between them, and they both relaxed into each other’s hold. Mako gave Ryuko a loving smile through half-lidded eyes, and Ryuko did her best to return it, which turned out to be a lot easier than she thought. Several moments passed where they sat comfortably like this, Mako occasionally giving Ryuko’s cheek a rub as she rested her head on her shoulder.

“There’s a taxi coming,” Mako said quietly.

“We should grab it,” Ryuko replied. “Has it got passengers?”

“Nope, not yet,” Mako said, standing up.

Waving to the taxi, she caught the driver’s attention. It was heading towards the central city, but it quickly changed directions and parked on their side of the road. Mako told the driver their address and they climbed into the back seat together. Ryuko put her arm around Mako who took the middle seatbelt to be closer to her.

“This is my girlfriend,” Ryuko exclaimed proudly, planting a kiss on Mako’s cheek, “and we’re in love.”

“Okay,” the driver said glancing at them in the rear-view mirror.

“Ryuko-chan!” Mako said playfully.

“What? I’m just happy is all,” she chuckled.

Mako giggled and rested her head against Ryuko again. “And that’s the best way to be.”

They stay this way, quiet and content next to each other for the rest of the way home.

After they’d gotten out and paid for the cab, Mako spoke up.

“You know why I’m never going to leave you?” she asked.

“Because you love me?” Ryuko said with a sly smirk.

“And because I’m super gay for you.”

“Heh, heh, heh…” she laughed under her breath, “you’re gay…”

“So are you!” Mako said defensively.

“Na-ah,” Ryuko teased.

“Yes, you’re gay!”

_“No, you’re gay!”_

_“No, you’re gay!”_

…

“Yeah… you’re right,” Ryuko said chuckling as she closed the door of their apartment behind them. “And you love it.”

She took hold of Mako’s waist with one hand and pinned her against the wall moving her body in close, beginning to kiss at her neck with fervour.

“Mmm, Ryuko-chan,” Mako moaned. She moved her hands up under Ryuko’s shirt and madly ran them over her body, finding the well-toned muscles of her abdominals and lower back.

“Mako, yes…” Ryuko breathed as she slid both of their bodies along the wall. She spun Mako around and they landed together on the bed. Mako looked up at her with thirst.

“Make love to me, Ryuko-chan.”

Perhaps the night hadn’t turned out so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> This story was a little heavier than my last, and to tell the truth, I might have cried a little when writing it (maybe a lot). I haven't been feeling very good at all lately, and I feel like this story came from a darker place. I'm not a fan of writing characters with too much emotional baggage, so I don't know if I'll write a story of a similar nature in the future. I do want to write another, however; so we'll see what the future brings :)
> 
> Bluecrayon  
> http://blue-cray0n.tumblr.com/


End file.
